


Querida

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Derogatory Language, Drabble, Explicit Language, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally anything Honey Lemon said in Spanish, GoGo would be instantly, hopelessly smitten with her all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Querida

She was the beautiful blonde with the tan skin who lit up the room when she walked in, putting smiles on everyone’s faces. The sensual Spanish lover, whispering sweet nothings in a beautiful, elegant language. The spicy, no-nonsense Latina who wasn’t taking any of your shit. The mother standing over the cradle, her gentle voice singing a soothing lullaby.

Literally anything Honey Lemon said in Spanish, GoGo would be instantly, hopelessly smitten with her all over again.

_“Vete a la mierda, cabron!”_ The Latina screeched at the fleeing Cadillac. She stomped her foot, and made a sound not unlike a chipmunk having a conniption. Then, she took a deep breath, dropped her shoulders, and turned back, a sheepish smile on her face. “Sorry you had to see that.”

GoGo just smiled. “It’s cool.”


End file.
